The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and more particularly to a gaming device having discounted activations or wagers.
Base or primary wagering games such as slot machines, video poker machines, blackjack machines, and keno machines are well-known. Typically, these machines employ a credit system, wherein one credit is equal to the listed monetary denomination of the machine. For example, one credit is equal to one dollar on a dollar machine. Thus, a player inserts money into the machine and receives the corresponding number of credits.
A player can bet one credit per game played. Alternatively, a player can bet more than one credit per game up to a maximum number of credits wagered per game. Awards that the player receives during game play are sometimes based on the number of credits wagered. In such games, betting a larger number of credits results in larger awards. Generally, in such gaming machines, the maximum award can only be obtained if the player is betting the maximum number of credits per game.
In certain wagering games, a player can place multiple wagers. For example, a player may be able to bet on multiple paylines during a slot game. As another example, a player may be able to bet on multiple hands during a game of video poker or blackjack. Generally, a player can bet one credit per hand or payline up to a maximum number of credits wagered per hand or payline. Again, betting a larger number of credits results in larger awards and the maximum award can only be obtained if a player is wagering the maximum number of credits per hand or payline.
Certain wagering games award one or more free activations of the primary game to a player upon the occurrence of a triggering event. Typically, the triggering event is a predetermined symbol or a combination of symbols. For instance, a player may be awarded free spins upon the occurrence of a triggering event in a slot game. Alternatively, a player may be awarded one or more free activations of a secondary or bonus game upon the occurrence of a triggering event. In either case, the free activations are automatically awarded to the player upon the occurrence of the triggering event. It should also be appreciated that the player does not wager any additional credits during the free activations.
It is desirable to provide players with new and different wagering gaming devices with new and different activation schemes for the enjoyment and entertainment of the players.